


Hansel & Gretel

by RosieCap4u



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCap4u/pseuds/RosieCap4u
Summary: For the Secret Garden event~!Vanilla and Strawberry were traveling through Tierra because they were invited to a costume party. However, the twins accidentally dropped into a mysterious ditch that led them into an enchanted forest. Double Scoop must find a way out of this forest before the party starts soon.
Kudos: 4





	Hansel & Gretel

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically written for Bandito! I’m your secret Santa, Rosie! I hope you like this old fairytale with a twist, and Double Scoop as the main star of this story!

“Brother? Where...where are we? Hey? Can you get off of me, please? You’re heavy…,” Strawberry groaned as he tried to get up from the dusty ground. His older brother, on top of him, was regaining consciousness after the fall. Of course, Strawberry has to push Vanilla off his back to move freely without being pressured to the ground. He dusted himself, the dirt has stained his fancy rabbit costume. Looking around his surroundings, there was nothing but dirt and dirt. From above, was the hole Double Scoop tumbled in. Vanilla rose from the ground, he groaned at his filthy bunny costume. “Aw, man! We worked hard on these costumes and we got them dirty! I don’t think we can attend the party like this at all!” He complained, kicking the dirt in frustration. His brother, Strawberry, stared at him apathetically. “Brother, let’s deal with that later and find a way out of this place.” With that being said, Strawberry took Vanilla’s hand and the twins walked through the strange, gleaming tunnel. The rocky surfaces were impaled by sparkling crystals that shimmered in the dimming shaft, the luminous and extraordinary minerals were unique to Double Scoop.

When they made it out of the tunnel, a ray of sunshine revealed to their eyes. Adjusting their sight, Double Scoop were introduced to an ominous forest. The branches were covered in prickly thorns, the trees were ivy green, and the twisted flowers sprouting were abnormal. This kind of enchanting forest is...haunting, yet so mystical. There was howling, the wind started chilling their little bodies. Goosebumps formed on Vanilla’s skin, he protectively clutched Strawberry’s hand. “Stay close to me, I will find us a way out of this place!” He gulped. “Brother? Are you...scared?” His younger brother asked. “A-Am not!!” Vanilla retorted, and proceeded to move forward while pulling Strawberry alongside him. The dusty path has gotten weirder and weirder as they went further, there were now peppermint barks, nut brittles, and butterscotches replacing the stone pathways. The trees are no longer leaves, instead, they consist of cotton candy with red vines growing. Everywhere Double Scoop sees, were gumdrops, rock candies, and jawbreakers.

“Brother...this enchanting forest is covered with sweets. Huh...even the gummy worms and bears are alive, just like the real animals,” Strawberry pointed out. Vanilla did not respond, he seems to be in a trance. “Brother? Are you alright?” He watched his brother take another step and a few more, this particular part of the enchanted forest was eye candy worthy to Vanilla. “I’m hungry…” He mumbled out. Before Strawberry could say anything else, his brother began to ferociously chew on the giant gumdrops. Didn’t pay any mind to the presence of his younger brother, Vanilla then tore off the red vines and began to eat them too. Strawberry stands there, watching him devouring every single sweet he sees. He probably lost his soul in the process, but still follows Vanilla through this candyland adventure. “Brother, that’s enough candies you might get sick,” Strawberry advised him. He didn’t hear him, he continued on munching the extra-large sized chocolate (supposed to be a log). Yeah, there’s no stopping Vanilla from eating. Although it was strange that these gigantic candies showed up by the time they walked deeper, perhaps this is a region of the enchanted forest?

Strawberry sighed, he pulled out a small yellow sack and harvested some candies for Vanilla to snack on later. While he was collecting some peppermints, Strawberry heard a swift rustle from behind. He turned his head to the noise, there was nothing but cotton candy trees. Soon Strawberry concealed his sack and went to find his brother. However, Vanilla was nowhere to be found. "Brother? Where did you go?" He called out. No response. Strawberry furrowed his brows, concern of his older brother's disappearance. Maybe he went up ahead of the forest? And so, Strawberry walk along the candy-striped themed pavement to search for Vanilla. Everything's still the same, cotton candy trees, big jawbreakers, and the chocolate fondue river. Then, he arrived at some kind of gingerbread house. The wishing well nearby was also made out of gingerbread crackers- wait is that Vanilla over there licking on it?

"Brother...there you are…"

"Huh...oh...hey there Strawberry…"

Vanilla's words were slurred, his saliva dripped from the candy cane pole (that’s connected to the well) he was licking. Strawberry shook his head and pulled Vanilla away from the well. “Brother that’s enough, I got some candies here so you eat them later. Besides, we need to find a way out of here because...something’s lurking around this forest and we might be endangered,” Strawberry warned. Vanilla groans dejectedly, and stands up. He took his younger brother’s hand and started walking away from the gingerbread house. Just then, Vanilla accidentally knocked over a chocolate rake and it cracked in half. Oops, broken someone’s property. “Oh no! It snapped!” Vanilla shouted, and tried to fix it with his bare hands.

“Looking at how old this house is, nobody isn’t home. Just leave it.”

“But Strawberry, what if there was someone living here?! They would be angry if they saw their rake broken!!!”

“...”

Strawberry said nothing, he simply watched Vanilla frantically fixing the rake. To put something back together again, they need glue (or tape, since it solves 90% of the time). “Brother, don’t worry about it. Besides, who would get angry over a rake?” Vanilla pauses, and stares at the two pieces. Sighing, he put them down on the ground. “Y-You’re right, there’s no point in snapping them back together again.” Strawberry came to his side and patted him on the back, Vanilla formed a tiny smile at his younger brother. Taking Strawberry’s hand, they finally begin to walk out of here. However...there was something scurrying inside the gingerbread house. Unexpectedly, a large fork struck their path! Double Scoop jumped at the fork and ran to the gingerbread house, who they were meeting a familiar foe by the door. “Hmm...children? I always wonder what do food souls taste like, especially the little ones.” She sadistically licked her lips, revealing her terrifying chompers. Her spiky octopus legs were hidden underneath that black cloak, and she’s wearing a witch’s hat to cover up her hideous hair.

“U-Uke Mochi?! What are you doing here???”

“I live here you fools, couldn’t resist how colorful and sweet these candies are? After all, baiting people is my specialty.”

“So that means…”

Double Scoop were baited by Uke Mochi, the candies successfully lured them. In an attempt to fight her back, they were caught in a magical cage trap before attacking. Uke’s nasty cackle frightened the twins as they tried to scoot away from her approach. “Now, where should I start biting? Maybe where it hurts? Where will it bleed the most? Or deeply cut through your tiny bodies for those tasty guts? I would love to hear the painful screams as I devour you both alive,” the insane witch said, taking her fork and pointing at Double Scoop. They’re screwed, what else can they do?

“Wait!!! Spare my younger brother! Just take me!” Vanilla abruptly interrupted her.

“...huh?! Brother! What do you think you’re doing-”

“He can help you find more meat, just spare him please!!!”

Uke Mochi scowls at the offer. She looks at Strawberry for a moment, and then Vanilla. After pondering for some time, Uke let Strawberry free from the cage. "Fine, but he's my slave to finding more meat to eat. As for you...you're stuck until my cauldron is boiling." And with that, she took Vanilla inside her gingerbread house. Strawberry, left on the ground, watching them from behind in shock. He has to do something, to save Vanilla from getting eaten by Uke Mochi. Strawberry got up, walked to the house and peer through the candy cane windows. From his perspective, he sees Uke Mochi adding some flavors in her soup and Vanilla huddled up in the cage. There was nothing around to stop Uke Mochi, nor any way to break the prison’s spell. Strawberry felt like he couldn’t defeat her alone, without Vanilla’s support with the ice encasement. He slumped down, giving up to try and save his own brother. Strawberry sat there and glum about the memories he and Vanilla went through. They one time they encountered Vodka and befriending Mooncake, having fun at the Joyous Celebration, and meeting a rabbit. But mostly, these two sticking together going on adventures was everything they do for fun.

As Strawberry was reminiscing his memories, the front door slammed open making him jump. Uke Mochi glared at her slave, and picked him up with her clawy hand. “You, come with me. I need your help with something.” Strawberry raised a brow as she took him inside her house, he took a whiff of the soup she’s been brewing. There was the smell of spice, meat, and...blood. Strawberry was settled on the floor not so gently, causing a small crack. A glint of smirk revealed on Uke’s face. Something’s not right, both of the twins were getting suspicious by staring at her vicious teeth. “Now my slave, you see that big ol’ ladle there? Grab that and stir the soup for me please.” Doing what Uke Mochi has said, Strawberry went to the candy swirled counter and picked up the ladle. Vanilla, realizing that she’s tricking him into becoming part of the soup! “Wait, Strawberry! Don’t- ah!!!” Vanilla got knocked back into the cage by an agitated Uke Mochi. “Quiet fool! Go on dear, go stir the soup. I’ll be right behind you if you need any assistance,” she cooed, giving Strawberry a little push. The pink bunny nodded, and began stirring and mixing the soup. Vanilla’s vision was blurry, all he could see was Uke Mochi is rubbing her hands together and attempting to hold Strawberry. “No...Str-Strawberry…” Just as he’s blacking out...Vanilla heard an awful screech.

Instantly opening his eyes, Vanilla sees the witch’s tentacles trapped underneath ice. Strawberry shot icicles and snowballs from his palm, freezing both her arms and face. Before the frost could conquer her entire being, Uke Mochi cried in agony and shouted: “You brat!!!” Soon, she was frozen. The magical cell where Vanilla was concealed is now broken. “Brother! Are you alright?” Strawberry asked worriedly, supporting him up. “I-I’m okay, thank you. Oh! By the way, you fought Uke like a champ!” Vanilla noted, giving him a thumbs up. Strawberry turned bashful, but nodded back quietly. Then, his older brother shot a glare at the now frozen-state Uke Mochi. He held his palm up, conjuring an enormous-sized icicle that was the form of a dagger. Vanilla targeted Uke Mochi and shot the dagger towards her, shattering the fallen angel into pieces that cannot be put back together again.

“Brother...was that even necessary?”

“...I just don’t want her to come after us again when she melts. That’s why I destroyed her.”

“I...I see. Makes sense.”

And with that, Double Scoop linked hands and fled from the gingerbread house. Back to their main task, was finding a way out of this enchanted forest. They pass the candyland region, to back where they started. The bunny twins looked around the meadows and trees, scavenging for an exit. No matter where they seek, there was no escape from this forest. Fearing they would be trapped forever, a portal appeared right in front of them. “Woah, a portal! Strawberry, this might be our way out!” Vanilla exclaimed, gripping his hand. Strawberry seemed hesitant about going through the portal, it just appeared out of nowhere which is definitely strange. Surely, this isn’t convenient...is it? “Hey...I know what you are thinking, it’s weird a sparkly portal that showed up out of nowhere, But...it’s worth giving a shot for an exit, don’t you think?” Strawberry thought for a bit, then simply nodded his head. “Okay,” he replied. Holding each others’ hands, they entered the portal.  _ Everything sparked flashes and zaps into black. _

Vanilla hastily woke up, it was like he had a bad nightmare. Rubbing his eyes, Vanilla sees he’s in a colorful bedroom. Turning to the side, Strawberry was there sleeping soundly. Then, Vanilla saw their bunny costumes on the small mannequins! They were clean and smooth, it seemed like he and his little brother weren’t wearing them but only in their dreams. He had a confused expression, because wasn’t he and Strawberry were walking through Tierra for a costume party? Speaking of which, the party was today according to the calendar! They got about four hours to get dressed and travel to their destination soon. “Ah! We gotta get ready!!” Vanilla shouted, tossing the sheets and ran to Strawberry’s bed. He shook his brother’s body to wake up, Strawberry eventually opened his eyes. “Vanilla...what is it?” He groans, sitting up. “Dress up, little brother! We only have four hours left until the costume party starts!” said Vanilla, pulling Strawberry out of bed. “Okay, okay...no need to worry, we have time.”

_ An hour later... _

Double Scoop got their costumes suited, now it’s arriving at the costume party before they miss anything special was the final task. They know the location, and hopefully that’s the right path to take. Last time, they fell into a deep hole that led them to a forest filled with candies and an ugly witch. As Strawberry was putting on his boots (that goes with his costumes), he spotted his yellow sack on the table. Oh that’s right, Strawberry was gathering candies for Vanilla to eat from the forest. Curious to know if the candies were still there, he spread the top open. Turns out...the peppermints, gumdrops and other confectionery are okay! At least they weren’t rocks, sticks or pebbles...that would be gross. “Hey Strawberry! Ready to go?” Vanilla cheerfully asked him. “Huh? Oh yeah, I’m ready.”

Preparing to head out, they hold hands like they always do. Double Scoop smiled at each other, as they headed out the door.

_ The End. _

**Author's Note:**

> while writing, I was listening to "Mementos" by nonoc :D  
> This song's got a great and mysterious melody uwu


End file.
